


you’re so good to look at

by finedae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, EXO Ensemble - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mentions of kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finedae/pseuds/finedae
Summary: Kyungsoo’s parties are always the best, if not for Baekhyun’s career then his dick at least.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	you’re so good to look at

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from exo’s transformers. 
> 
> not sure how I ended up writing kjd sucking dick again it just happened I take no responsibility.
> 
> you can hc whatever you want but the kjd here is directly inspired from that horrible playboy lip sync vine that ruined my life I have not known peace since
> 
> i love sehun bbh is just salty

It’s Kyungsoo’s party. It’s Chanyeol’s apartment, his fucking food and free flowing booze, and his songs playing on the goddamned speakers. But it’s Kyungsoo’s name and social clout that’s got almost a hundred people pouring out of the cramped rooftop and the two bedroom studio apartment, even though he rarely attends these parties himself. Baekhyun’s always appreciated that his name’s on the guest list, appreciates the way Jongdae grabs him by the wrist and locks the door behind them before sliding to his knees.

Someone’s pounding away, the door shuddering from the force, and Baekhyun slams all his body weight back against it, trying to avoid getting the doorknob from digging into his kidneys again.

Jongdae lets go of Baekhyun dick just for long enough to yell loud enough over the music, _“_ _Fucking_ _occupied_ , _motherfuckers!” and_ then he's back on task, slurping at the leaking head and tugging on Baekhyun’s balls in that way that makes him feel both like he could come any second and like he could go all night. Baekhyun gently pets and in the process musses Jongdae’s perfectly precarious curls, to thank him for chivalry not being dead, and the smug motherfucker leans into his touch.

Thump! Thump! Thump! Across the door a few more times, almost perfectly in time with the boom, boom, boom of the baseline creeping down from the rooftop, one last " _assholes!_ " muffled through the wood, and then the sound of footsteps.

"Come on, Baekhyunnie," Jongdae whines, taking his mouth off Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun wishes he’d stop doing that because Jongdae would monologue through a blowjob if it meant he could hear the sound of his own voice. He does start using his hand though, curling against the member and thumbing the head, so it's not all bad. "Not that I wouldn't love staying here all night with you, but I have to get back to my adoring public."

"Put your money where your mouth is and get me off, then" Baekhyun aimed for bitchy but it came out breathless — a touch too close to begging, and tries to shove his hips forward, aiming for Jongdae’s mouth again, but Jongdae’s grip on Baekhyun’s hip not letting him get much surface.

Baekhyun’s tethering on the edge of his patience; Jongdae got his blowjob and got fingered because Baekhyun never lets his reputation surpass him, and Baekhyun has people to mingle with, too. Jongdae might be Itaewon’s hottest underground rockstar at the moment, but Baekhyun’s still the go-to industry insider source in Seoul. Musical journalism pays for shit, but the _access_ is priceless. And while Baekhyun will place an orgasm above ambition, it’s still a thin fucking margin considering all he can currently think about is the telltale thick rimmed glasses and sweater clad figure ducking under the arms of Oh Sehun upstairs. 

Jongdae smirks, but he complies, shuffling closer to Baekhyun and ducking his head, taking the length of Baekhyun’s cock all down his throat, and fuck, _fuck_ yeah, that's the good stuff. Jongdae builds a nice rhythm, sucking hard and running his tongue along the vein on the upstroke, bobbing his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks.

It’s either the sheen of sweat or makeup in the fluorescent lighting, Jongdae’s cheekbones looking as if they were carved from marble and his eyes closed, focusing hard on the motions that makes Baekhyun moan out an appreciative, _“fucking unreal.”_

Baekhyun throws his head back against the door, just allows the vibrations of the song outside and the suction of Jongdae’s mouth take over, and suddenly it's like the music gets muffled and the room is closing in on them; there's only sensation, and it looks almost like the air is pulsing with sound waves and everything is in tune, everything is moving to the same beat. Baekhyun had almost forgotten that beyond Jongdae’s day job, he actually is just as talented with his mouth as it gets.

Baekhyun comes, gripping the edges of the bathroom door so hard his knuckles turn white, and the music rushes back in like a wave, so fast his ears start buzzing, unaware of the litany of curses and his hand digging crescent marks down Jongdae’s shoulder.

Jongdae chokes a little, before turning towards the sink and spitting. Baekhyun gives himself a few seconds to feel the ripple effects of his orgasm coursing, hearing the blood thump in his ears, the tingling sensation running to his legs. His softening dick covered in cooling come and saliva, much colder in contrast to the warmth of Jongdae’s mouth. The whole bathroom smells like what they were doing, and Baekhyun would almost feel bad if he didn’t know that the beer Chanyeol was serving wasn’t even 12% alcohol.

Jongdae watches Baekhyun come down, lazily tucking himself in, before going back to fixing his hair. “That good, huh?” He asks, with a shit eating grin, when Baekhyun makes eye contact at the mirror’s reflection, at how fucked out he looks.

Baekhyun doesn’t reply, doesn’t need to and hogs space for the mirror for himself, turning on the tap and running his hands through his hair and fixing his appearance, elbowing each other in that cramped space.

"You know, this might be the last time you get to do this," Jongdae mentions casually, leaning towards the mirror to glare at a recalcitrant curl. "Next time you want to suck my dick, you'll have to get in line behind all my hot groupies."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "As if," he snorts. Something curls in his chest though, an irrational thought of having known him first, a displaced claim that he doesn’t have. It’s whatever. "Maybe next time we see each other, I'll be the one with groupies."

"Yeah?" Jongdae asks, finally satisfied with the state of his hair, and turns to Baekhyun, raising an eyebrow. "You’re giving up on journalistic integrity?”

"Maybe," Baekhyun answers, because he's been thinking about it. Chanyeol likes him enough to produce something, and enough people owe him a favour to actually start his music career. _Access_ _is_ _everything_. There’s a reason Oh Sehun is signed to a label.

Jongdae’s eyes flash darkly at him, memories of being impossibly young and hopeful and how they’d promise they’d be in a band and do what they love together resurfaced fleetingly. Before all the fame and money and gossip and sex.

“Well then,” Jongdae says, tugging Baekhyun in closer by the neck of his shirt, “I should get in my kisses while they’re still free.”

"Damn straight," Baekhyun whispers, and pushes Jongdae against the door, just as the doorknob starts twisting again.

Park Chanyeol’s yelling goes unnoticed, “Are you guys _fucking_ in there?”


End file.
